I can't fight this feeling anymore
by tetsigawind
Summary: SONFIC Inuyasha is in Kagome's time and she studying for one of her test and hears inuyasha singing Thanks to FedualPrincess for her help editing this


**I can't fight this feeling any longer**

**by tetsigawind**

**Thanks to FedualPrincess and Reo Speedwagon**

=KAGOME'S TIME=  
Inuyasha was sitting on the floor in Kagome's room. She was currently at her desk, studying for some test in one of her classes. It had been hard to get Inuyasha to let her return. But after a small fight, he agreed. Mostly, because she won the fight. So now here he was, bored out of his mind.  
"Kagome how much longer?" He questioned irritably.  
She sighed. "Inuyasha. I won't get anything done any faster with you badgering me the whole time." She looked at him seriously and then reached over her desk. Kagome turned back to him with a slim, black, electronic device with matching ear phones. "Here."  
He took the item in question."Keh! What the hell is this?"  
She smiled. "It's called an Ipod Inuyasha." He still looked confused. "You put the ear phones in your ears and then you can change the songs with these buttons." She quickly demonstrated for him. After a few minutes, he finally understood. Kagome resumed her studying and Inuyasha was lost to the music.

I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet Im still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

Inuyasha hadn't even realized that he had begun to sing out loud. He glimpsed at Kagome quickly and noticed that her eyes were focused on him. She had a small smile on her face. A serene smile. "Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha. I had no idea you had such a beautiful singing voice." She said softly.  
"Keh!" But his face already had a light pink tint to it.. "Thanks."  
Kagome walked over to him. She kneeled down in front of him. She wasn't even going to try and study Inuyasha was much too captivating. "What is it you are singing?" She grasped the Ipod. Not pulling it from his hand but just turning it to her. 'REO Speedwagon-Can't Fight this Feeling.' She smiled. "Wow I haven't heard that song in a while. Inuyasha offered her one of the earphones and she took it. She scooted closer to him, their arms brushing. She restarted the song.

I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet Im still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I cant hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
Ive been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that Im following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find

And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.

The song ended and both persons removed the ear phone from their ears. "Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to hid his face. "There is a reason that I sang that song just now." He had been singing along to the words. Unbeknownst to Kagome, he played that song quite a few times before he had started to sing along. Before Kagome tore herself from her studying.  
"What's the reason?" She tilted her head to the side.  
He looked her in the eyes. "The reason I sang that song--Is you Kagome." She returned his look. "It made me think of you. And well, my feelings for you." He let out a breath. So long he had kept that inside. It felt great to finally be telling her this. "I love you Kagome."  
Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. "I have been waiting a while for you to say that Inuyasha. I love you too. So much." They sat like that on the floor for a while. Sometime, as they sat there, Kagome and Inuyasha replaced the earphones into their ears and replayed the song. Over and Over.


End file.
